


Of Summer Days and Autumn  Evenings

by FiliaSnowe



Series: The Many Adventures of Cloud and Roche [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Cloud is a neat freak lmao, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Has ties to Two Blonde Guys and A Puppy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can't stop writing about this couple help, Izanagi is a sweet collie, M/M, Man vs leaves, Modern Era, Roche and Izanagi are part of the Cloud needs a break squad, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaSnowe/pseuds/FiliaSnowe
Summary: It's close to fall and the leaves just keep falling all over Cloud and Roche's back yard until neat freak Cloud decides to combat the leaves each time the yard is covered in them.
Relationships: Roche/Cloud Strife
Series: The Many Adventures of Cloud and Roche [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725571
Kudos: 10





	Of Summer Days and Autumn  Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and made this, I originally had titled it Autumn Evenings of a Nibelheim Summer but changed it since it sounded like a mouthful lol. This sorta ties into Two Blonde Guys and A Puppy if you count it as a sequel of sorts idk but enjoy.

Due to being in the mountains summers in Nibelheim were a bit warm but could also be quite chilly, especially near the tail end of the season towards autumn. By then the tree leaves would have changed color and fell all over the ground only to be swept up in piles and collected in bags sometime later. One Cloud Strife in particular was out doing yardwork as usual, raking up leaves each time they covered the back yard and he had done this for an entire week straight. It seem as if both the trees and wind trolled the spiky haired blonde as every time he cleared the yard, the leaves would cover it again making poor Cloud put them in piles once more before he could bag them up. Roche and Izanagi didn't help matters either as they would leap into the piles after he raked the yard, scattering Cloud's work all over the place much to his annoyance and disappointment. But they later made up for it by helping him clean up the yard then giving him snuggles. He couldn't be mad at them since jumping in leaf piles were one of their favorite things to do during weather like this even though he did his absolute best to keep the yard clean. 

Because both Roche and Izanagi had long hair it became kind of a chore to pick out dead leaves, grass and dirt then washing it clean of any remnants that were initially missed. Not to mention making sure that Izanagi didn't pick up any fleas that would otherwise spread to the two men as well as their house, since border collies' fur took a while to groom due to how long and thick it was especially if an overcoat began growing in at this time of year. The now 9-month-old dog had grown considerably since being taken in a few months ago by Cloud and Roche, Izanagi was well fed and looked a lot healthier than he did before they took care of him.

Cloud apparently had finished for the day, wiping sweat off his brow then leaned on the metal rake as he surveyed the yard. It was clean with all the leaves raked neatly in a pile free of any twigs or junk that might have gotten mixed in with them. He stood still and sighed as he knew what would happen pretty soon after doing his chore.

_3... 2... 1..._

The back door opened up and two blurs rushed past the man, next thing Cloud saw were russet colored leaves being scattered everywhere. And who else would do this besides the border collie and mullet headed blonde? Izanagi barked happily leaves rained down on the two, making Cloud somewhat smile at the sight of his significant other and pet dog play in the pile like two giddy little kids. 

"Having fun over there?" He asked while holding the rake, only to get a bark and a smile.

"You should join us, Sunshine," Roche called from the pile. "The leaves are great! Even Izanagi agrees with me right, boy?"

Izanagi barked again which made Roche chuckle at the dog as he stroked Izanagi's soft fur, getting a tail wag as confirmation.

"Nah I'm good but you two can help me clean the yard again once your done playing around."

In response to that answer was a pout followed by a series of whines. Cloud glanced over at both of them and noticed that they were staring at him with puppy dog eyes, narrowing his blue eyes at the two. Eventually he relented and with a sigh, put the rake up against a nearby tree then made his way over to the others. Quickly with snakelike speed Roche's arms reached out and grabbed him then put Cloud in his lap as soon as he got close enough, eliciting a startled yelp from said man.

"What the hell, Roche?!"

"Sorry Cloud, I couldn't help myself," Roche said while burying his face in Cloud's jet black scarf. "You look like you needed a break anyway, you've been raking the leaves for at least 45 minutes now and so we decided to help." 

Cloud huffed even though he knew they were trying to help him out he couldn't stay annoyed at either of them. Izanagi put his muzzle on the spiky haired blonde's lap to show his support too which Cloud appreciated greatly by petting his head, much to the collie's delight.

"Yeah I guess I did, didn't I?"

Soon they all got up and dusted(or in Izanagi's case shook) themselves off then started cleaning up. Afterwards all three left to sit on the back porch as the sun began to set, dyeing the sky and clouds in magnificent shades of red, orange, yellow, pink and purple. On cool or chilly evenings like this both blondes liked watching the sunset together along with the newest addition to their household. Cloud and Roche drank hot chocolate while feeding Izanagi dog treats as per their tradition until it got too cold for them to be outside any longer, then retreated in the house to grab a jacket, coat or something long sleeved to stay warm or stayed inside entirely. Sometimes they would also stargaze as well as moongaze while out on the porch before being chased off by the bugs.

Cloud absentmindedly laid his head on Roche's shoulder, earning a grin from him and his arm wrapping around Cloud's body. Not wanting be left out Izanagi sat at their feet, enjoying occasional pets from both of his owners. The three of them enjoyed the quiet evening a little more before heading inside for the night.


End file.
